realidades
by pitiizz cullen de Black
Summary: jacob encuentra a bella en los brazos de edward y hace reflexionar.. mal sumary one shot


Solo de una cosa estaba completamente seguro, que mi respiración se quedaba completamente paralizada y eso lo debía ser gracias a lo que veía enfrente, el corazón me dolía de una manera sobrenatural, creí que aquel órgano que algunos llamaban la fuente de los sentimientos moriría, al ver a la que pensaba que era el amor de mi vida, en los brazos de aquel estúpido "semi dios" griego.

No podía resistirlo ni un minuto mas, deje que mis pasos se alejaran de esa escena, aunque el dolor de mi pecho se hacia cada vez mas grande, y la presión del aire me hacia sentir nauseas.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Si las señales eran mas que obvias, ella pasaba demasiado tiempo en la casa del "EL", su mejor amiga era su hermana, era mas común que vieras a ISABELLA MARIE SWAN en casa de los CULLEN, que verla pasar tiempo conmigo.

Mis pies dolían el dolor de mi pecho se hacia cada vez mas pesado, era como varias toneladas de piedras hubieran caído sobre mi. La lluvia se hizo presente como era común en pueblo como este Forks, alce mis brazos hacia el cielo sintiendo la suave y fría lluvia en mis manos, tal vez Dios se había apiadado de mi haciendo que lloverá y que mis lagrimas que se querían escapar se confundieran con la lluvia.

No me di cuenta en que momento salí del pueblo para dirigirme a la reserva, mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado pero aun así, no había marcha atrás. No iba a reclamarle nada ella era libre de hacer lo que quería, tal vez lo único que pedía era un poco de honestidad, no es que Bella fuera mi novia o algo así, simplemente yo estaba completamente y estúpidamente enamorado de ella.

Claro Jacob Black siempre había sido una idiota, como lo decía Leah, llegue a creer que Bella sentía lo mismo por mi pero ahora viéndola en los brazos de Edward Cullen me doy cuenta que tal vez nuestros pensamientos no eran iguales.

La lluvia me impedía el paso, así que decidí mejor refugiarme en lo primero que encontrara asi que el enorme pino seria mi refugio, me recosté ahí tratando de no pensar en lo que mis ojos había visto pero eso era bueno algo que dolía en lo mas profundo del corazón, es como si me lo hubieran arrancado lentamente y haberlo hecho polvo delante de mi, dejando solo un enorme agujero en el pecho.

El cansancio ya hacia presencia en mi cuerpo y muy lentamente mis parpados se cerraban aunque la lucha por no dormir era constante, la perdí dejando arrastrarme a los brazos de Morfeo y que por lo menos allí en aquel lugar me fuera posible estar en paz y sentirme completo.

Aun no recuerdo que tanto tiempo estuve a orillas de la carretera pero una voz me llamaba, no quería despertar era una suave y extraña voz no se me hacia conocida, pero me reconfortaba y me hacia sentir en paz, lentamente abrí los ojos y encontré dos hermosos luceros color dorados, que me veían con preocupación.

.- Oye ¿estas bien?.- tenia el cabello color cobrizo ondulado.

.- Si, disculpa.- me trate de levantar pero aun me sentía débil y los recuerdos de ver a bella con Edward hicieron que me colapsara.

.- Claro si a eso le llamas bien entonces yo soy un súper héroe.- pronuncio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Le sonríe, era cálida e irradiaba un aurora de tranquilidad.

.- Entonces a ¿Quién debo el despertar?.- pregunte mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la carretera.

.- Renessme Volturi.- Me tendió la mano

.- Jacob Black.- la salude con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

.-Creo que no es muy buena idea el que vallas todo mojado, te puedo llevar a tu casa, claro si no te molesta el que una extraña lo haga.- volví a sonreír, me sentía en paz y tranquilo como si lo que hubiera visto hace unas horas fuera cosa de años.

Nos montamos en su minicopper negro, ahí me conto su vida y lo que la había llevado a venir a Forks, no me quería separar de ella era como si todo estuviera bien estando con ella como si nada malo ocurriera.

Por extraño que parezca el tiempo se me hizo eterno y aun enfrente de mi casa y con varias horas de plática sentía la necesidad de decirle que la quería y que me gustaría conocerla mejor pero no había el por que seguir retrasándola así que baje de su auto sintiendo como se llevaba algo de mi con ella, me sorprendió un suave beso en la mejilla y su teléfono en mi mano.

.- Me comprare otro Jacob, pero al menos así estaremos en contacto.- arranco su auto y me dejo ahí con celular en la mano y con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

Ya no lluvia y se podía disfrutar del crepúsculo en la reserva, regrese a mi casa eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando un mensaje de texto interrumpió en aquel aparato.

"_fue un gusto conocerte Jacob pero deberías enseñarme el pueblo"_

_Nessie_

Tal vez era estúpido pero había encontrado a alguien quien pudiera arreglar los destrozos de mi corazón..


End file.
